


Una oportunidad

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Cargar con tanto dolor a veces es imposible y de solo intentarlo, sentimos que caemos. No puedes guardar todo tu dolor y fingir que todo se acabó. Pero, puede ser reconfortante desahogarte, especialmente si alguien está contigo. (Replayshipping)
Relationships: Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi, Replayshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Una oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, he aquí un nuevo one shot “Replayshipping” para ustedes. Esto ocurre luego del capitulo 184 del anime, después de que la pesadilla de Dartz se acaba.  
> Y sin esperar más… a leer!

Finalmente, la pesadilla se había acabado. El reinado de terror que Dartz había sembrado sobre el mundo había llegado a su fin. Cientos de almas, incluyendo la de los elegidos habían sido liberadas. El sol había vuelto a brillar. El dolor comenzaba a apagarse. Las heridas comenzaban a sanar.

Con la puesta de sol deslumbrante en aquel cielo de tono rojizo y anaranjado, un helicóptero de Kaiba Corporation surcaba los cielos, llevando entre sus pasajeros al Rey de los duelistas y a sus amigos.

\- ¿Están seguros de que estarán allí? – preguntó Mokuba una vez más, queriendo asegurarse.

\- Por supuesto que si, Mokuba-kun – aseguró Yugi – El profesor Hopkins nos envió las coordenadas de donde están ahora. Dudo mucho que se haya equivocado.

\- Pues más les vale que así sea – habló Seto con voz fría – Porque una vez que los dejemos allí ustedes se las arreglarán por su cuenta.

\- ¿Qué no puedes ser menos desagradable? – alegó Jonouchi ante la actitud poco sociable de Kaiba.

\- No necesito oír a un mediocre como tú – contestó el castaño con actitud prepotente mientras le daba la espalda.

\- ¡¿Otra vez con eso de mediocre?! – los ojos del rubio parecían echar fuego de solo oír esa palabra - ¡Vas a pagar por…!

\- ¡Oye, oye, contrólate Jonouchi! – Honda lo sujetó con fuerza por el cuello de la chaqueta para evitar que su amigo acabara dándole una paliza al CEO de Kaiba Corporation.

\- Pero que impulsivo eres Jonouchi – regaño Anzu mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Él fue quien empezó! – se defendió el acusado refiriéndose a Kaiba.

Una habitual y algo absurda discusión empezó entre los tres, mientras Seto en compañía de su hermano menor regresaba a la cabina de control.

Mientras tanto, Yugi se mantuvo quieto y callado, observando por la ventana como el atardecer comenzaba a cederle el paso a la noche. Miró de reojo a sus amigos y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Se sentía tranquilo, había regresado con sus amigos, y todo gracias al faraón. Su confianza en él ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes. La batalla contra Dartz había fortalecido los lazos de amistad entre todos, aun cuando todo parecía condenado a la muerte.

No notó que a su derecha, el espíritu del faraón se había materializado y lo observaba con una mirada culpable y triste. A pesar de haberlo salvado, sentía que no existía disculpa alguna que pudiese compensar el sufrimiento que Yugi había tenido que afrontar.

\- Aibou…– murmuró con voz inaudible, antes de desaparecer nuevamente, ocultándose en el rompecabezas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se habían instalado junto a una laguna cristalina, en cuyas aguas el reflejo del cielo nocturno y la luna llena transformaba aquel lugar en un paraíso casi utópico. Alrededor de la laguna, cientos de árboles y plantas crecían con esmero y las majestuosas montañas rodeaban aquel pequeño lugar donde la naturaleza enseñaba su más resplandeciente belleza, aun cuando la oscuridad de la noche lo cubría todo

En un área algo más despejada, había un camping instalado. Solo había un remolque y en el exterior una sencilla mesa de madera. Tres personas se encontraban allí. Una de ellas observaba con imperturbable concentración el cielo nocturno, buscando señales de algún helicóptero o algo parecido.

“Pero que lentos son” pensó ya comenzando a aburrirse “Solo espero que no hayan tenido algún percance”

No bien terminó de decir aquello en su mente, cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una hélice girando. Notó que algo a lo lejos se acercaba y estaba rodeado de luces parpadeantes. Lo reconoció. Debían ser ellos.

\- ¡Becky, profesor Hopkins! – llamó Otogi emocionado - ¡Son ellos! ¡Ya regresaron!

Una chica rubia con ojos verde agua, acompañada de su abuelo, salió del remolque. Ambos antes de preguntar miraron hacia la dirección donde Otogi apuntaba, comprobando que era cierto. Un helicóptero iba a aterrizar cerca de la laguna. Las enormes iniciales de Kaiba Corporation fueron señal suficiente para corroborar una vez más el regreso de sus amigos.

\- ¡Andando! – les ordenó Otogi a quienes le acompañaban. De inmediato, echó a correr en dirección a la laguna.

\- ¡Otogi-san, espérame! – respondió Rebecca mientras le seguía lo más rápido que podía.

\- ¡Rebecca, ten cuidado! – advirtió el profesor Hopkins a su nieta mientras iba detrás de los chicos, aunque más despacio debido a su edad.

Junto a la laguna, el helicóptero acababa su aterrizaje de forma exitosa, levantando una corriente de aire frío a su alrededor y perturbando temporalmente el silencio del lugar, tanto por el estruendo que causaba como por las luces excesivamente brillantes que eran emitidas desde el transporte aéreo.

Una vez que el aterrizaje concluyó, la puerta del helicóptero enseñándole el exterior a las personas que llevaba dentro.

\- ¡Al fin! – exclamó Jonouchi con una voz exageradamente alta, bajando del transporte de un solo salto, aterrizando de pie sobre la hierba fresca. Honda le imitó y aterrizó a su lado.

\- Aaaahh – Anzu suspiró relajando su cuerpo mientras descendía lentamente – Finalmente llegamos.

Por ultimo, Yugi también salió del helicóptero, recorriendo con su mirada curiosa aquel lugar, que a pesar de verse hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, una porción de su belleza seguía oculta por la ausencia del sol. Respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose vivo.

\- No veo a nadie – comentó Mokuba mientras permanecía en la entrada del helicóptero.

\- ¡CHICOS! – se escuchó una voz familiar desde lejos, causando que todos enfocaran la mirada hacia una misma dirección. 3 personas se acercaban a ellos. Fueron reconocidos de inmediato.

\- ¡Otogi! – gritó Jonouchi en respuesta mientras agitaba los brazos hacia arriba a modo de señal.

El grupo se reunió nuevamente, sintiendo la alegría desbordar sus corazones al volver a estar juntos otra vez, ya no corrían el peligro de volver a separarse.

\- ¡Otogi-kun! – exclamó Yugi emocionado al reconocer a su amigo. Ya parecía que llevaban una eternidad sin verse.

\- ¡Yugi-kun! – el chico de ojos verdes agarró al tricolor por el cuello y con su otra mano le desordenó el cabello del mismo modo en que a veces Jonouchi lo hacía - ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! ¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos!

Yugi no pudo evitar reírse mientras luchaba en vano por liberarse del agarre de Otogi.

\- ¡Anzu! – exclamó Rebecca mientras corría al encuentro de la chica castaña - ¿Están todos bien?

\- Si. Ahora lo estamos, Rebecca – aseguró la ojiazul sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- Supongo que no tengo por qué seguir viendo esto – habló Seto Kaiba con desdén desde el helicóptero - ¡Ustedes seguirán por su cuenta!

\- Gracias por la ayuda – les gritó Mokuba con entusiasmo a los chicos, antes de que la puerta del transporte aéreo se cerrara con los hermanos Kaiba en su interior y volviera a despegar una vez más hacia el cielo nocturno, elevándose hasta desaparecer de la vista de los demás, quienes siquiera tuvieron tiempo de responder.

\- Creo que nunca comprenderé a ese sujeto – comentó Jonouchi con actitud resignada.

\- Menos mal, porque si lo intentas tu pequeño cerebro podría explotar – se burló Honda mientras le palpaba el hombro a su amigo.

\- ¡Que no tengo el cerebro pequeño!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir, siendo escudriñados por la mirada reprobatoria de Anzu, la mirada avergonzada de Yugi y la expresión resignada de los demás.

\- Estos dos nunca cambian – habló Otogi cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza. Yugi solo sonrió. Pero de inmediato su mirada se enfocó en alguien más. Una persona que no había intercambiado palabras con él y que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Rebecca – murmuró.

La aludida levantó la cabeza abruptamente despertando a la realidad. Su mirada, antes perdida, se encontró con la de él, arrebatándole el aliento. Se quedó quieta como una estatua, viendo como el rostro del joven duelista adquiría una expresión de confusión.

\- ¿Estás bien? – aquella voz de ángel que amaba tanto escuchar pronunció aquella pregunta.

Intentó contestar, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían haber desaparecido y su voz se había cortado. Movió los labios sutilmente, emitiendo sonidos de balbuceos sin sentido. Un embargante deseo de llorar llegó a su corazón, obligando a aquellos orbes verde agua llenarse de lágrimas.

Retrocedió un par de pasos mientras mordía su labio inferior. Ante la mirada atónita de los demás, dio media vuelta y echó a correr por el mismo camino que había tomado, de regreso al campamento.

\- ¡Rebecca! – gritó Yugi intentando que ella se detuviera, pero esta no regresó ni volteó la mirada hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – inquirió Anzu totalmente confundida.

\- Fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma – comentó Jonouchi.

“Rebecca” aquel nombre se estancó en la mente de Yugi sin deseos de irse. Realmente no había esperado una reacción así por parte de ella.

\- No me sorprende que Becky haya actuado de ese modo – dijo Otogi colocándose a la par del tricolor.

\- ¿Dé qué estás hablando? – preguntó este sin entender.

\- Bueno…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se había encerrado en su habitación, arrinconándose en la pared mientras lloraba en silencio, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas. Se sentía como una tonta por su forma de reaccionar ante la presencia de Yugi, pero es que simplemente, no había podido evitarlo. Había parecido algo irreal, una cruel broma de su mente jugando con sus ilusiones y emociones, pero no era así. Él estaba allí, sano y salvo, rodeado de sus amigos y seguramente, luchando una vez más al lado de aquel faraón al cual ella le costó tanto perdonar. Aun cuando hubiese logrado recuperar el alma de su “querido”, lo había arriesgado a una perdición segura y sin retorno, aun cuando pudo haberlo evitado.

Parecía negarse a creer en la realidad; Yugi estaba de vuelta, tan encantador e inocente como siempre. Y por eso mismo, lo que había visto para ella era falso, porque era demasiado maravilloso, demasiado bueno.

La puerta principal parecía haber sido abierta, pues su inconfundible sonido llegó a los oídos de la niña, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara y que su voz nuevamente se extinguiera. Respiró de forma agitada y no quitó la cara de sus rodillas. Se encogió aun más intentando desaparecer. Quería estar sola.

\- ¿Rebecca? – aquella voz volvió a hacerse escuchar, provocándole un vacío en el estomago a la chica. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran con más rapidez, su pecho se encogió ante el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta. Dejó escapar sus sollozos no queriendo esconderlos más. Se había dado por vencida. No reaccionó con gran asombro cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y ante ella apareció su amado de ojos amatistas, cuya consternación se vio aumentada al encontrarla en ese estado. Sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza recostada sobre estas, ocultando su rostro. Sus sollozos pequeños y llenos de suspiros se escuchaban resonar por toda la habitación.

\- Rebecca – murmuró Yugi. Ella pareció no escucharlo.

\- Rebecca – repitió. Al no obtener respuesta, entró en la habitación y se sentó de rodillas al frente de la chica - ¿Qué pasó?

Aquella incógnita cesó el llanto de ella, pero no por eso le respondió. Su rostro siguió oculto de la mirada amatista de Yugi. Su voz estaba ausente, deseando ocultarse del exterior. Su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente como una hoja azotada por el viento helado del invierno.

\- Rebecca – insistió Yugi - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

La aludida balbuceó algunas palabras, inaudibles a los oídos de él. Estas eran incoherentes y se quebraban con facilidad ante el llanto que se acercaba.

\- ¿Me escuchas? – el tricolor comenzaba a temer que algo grave le estuviera ocurriendo a Rebecca, su actitud le desconcertaba – Rebecca…

\- ¡TONTO! – aquel grito escapó de su garganta, para así romper en llanto otra vez. Sin darle tiempo al joven que se hallaba frente a ella para reaccionar, Rebecca se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Yugi se tambaleó y por poco cae de espaldas al recibir el abrazo de la chica rubia. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y corresponder a aquel abrazo, de una forma algo fría al no comprender del todo aquella reacción.

\- Rebecca – su voz no abandonaba aquel tono de consternación – Por favor, tranquilízate.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – repitió ella abrazándolo aun más fuerte, cuidando no lastimarlo. Yugi no respondió a su insulto. Estaba confundido ante su actitud algo contradictoria.

Si bien era cierto que era capaz de enfrentar a cualquier ser lleno de oscuridad, ayudar a un espíritu milenario a descifrar su pasado y proteger a quienes más quería. Pero a la hora de comprender los sentimientos de una mujer… era un completo imbécil.

\- ¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola! – la escuchó suplicar con la voz quebrada - ¡Si te atreves a hacerlo de nuevo… nunca te lo perdonaré!

Las lágrimas caían de sus orbes verde agua como si fueran parte de una lluvia torrencial, mojando sus mejillas. Otras caían sobre la camisa negra del joven, humedeciéndola. Él sintió la frialdad de aquellas gotas rozarle la piel, causando un leve estremecimiento en su persona. Su abrazo, antes tenso, se suavizó volviéndose cálido y reconfortante. Apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza rubia de la chica, mientras una mirada triste con un dejo de culpa adornaba sus luceros amatistas. Rebecca siguió llorando con desconsuelo, abrazándolo con desesperación, rogándole a los dioses que aquello no fuera un sueño o una cruel broma de su imaginación.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando o cuanto tiempo perduró aquel abrazo. Sus sollozos se aplacaron lentamente al sentir las manos de él sostenerla de los hombros y apartarla con suavidad para verla a los ojos.

\- Rebecca – murmuró sin saber como continuar. Su mente era una acumulación de palabras en desorden. Finalmente, suspiró derrotado y cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza. Ella lo miró confundida, sin entender sus extrañas acciones o la razón para repetir tanto su nombre.

\- Lo lamento – musitó Yugi con voz apagada.

Ella lo miró con ojos cristalinos, aun sintiendo ganas de llorar. El sufrimiento y el dolor que había atravesado cuando Yugi fue capturado por el sello de Orichalcos era algo tan hiriente y desgarrador, que le era imposible describirlo con palabras.

\- No… no te preocupes – le reprochó de forma implícita.

\- Otogi-kun me dijo que… que sufriste demasiado – musitó el tricolor sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos – Que lloraste mucho, que estabas devastada.

Ella se quedó callada, atenta a sus palabras de arrepentimiento.

\- Fue mi culpa – puntualizó él con la voz rota.

\- No es verdad – negó la chica rubia.

\- Yo los hice sufrir a todos – insistió él.

\- No es verdad…

\- Fui un idiota

\- ¡No es verdad! – gritó Rebecca con brusquedad para después coger de los hombros al chico y obligarlo a que la mirara a los ojos. Aquella mirada amatista estaba llena de tristeza, culpa y miedo. De solo ver esos ojos sentía que la estaban acuchillando.

\- ¡Ya deja de culparte por lo que pasó! – pidió ella casi en tono de suplica – Lo que importa es que volviste con nosotros. Olvida lo demás. Ahora estás a salvo.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Notó como el rostro de él temblaba con sutileza y que sus labios estaban ansiosos por encontrar una respuesta que en ese momento no existía. Él también había sufrido mucho y su corazón le dolía. Tenía heridas en este que aun no sanaban.

Aquellos orbes amatistas se cubrieron por un velo de gruesas lágrimas. No tardaron en desbordarse y correr por las mejillas del joven sin que este las retuviera.

\- No, no llores por favor – se alarmó ella al verlo así. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Yugi. Sus delicados dedos retiraron con dulzura aquellas gotas cristalinas.

\- Tranquilo – intentó consolarlo – Tú no tienes la culpa.

Lo siguió mirando, anhelando calmar esa desgarradora tristeza que ahora él sufría.

Yugi dejó escapar un sollozo atascado en su garganta, sintiendo la desesperada necesidad de desahogarse y al mismo tiempo, recibir consuelo. Llevaba reprimiéndolo desde hace ya mucho tiempo y todo lo que había atravesado al pelear contra Dartz y haber acabado sellado en una nociva oscuridad, solo había causado que ahora esa necesidad creciera de una manera casi desmesurada.

Sintiéndose dolida al verlo así, Rebecca se acercó más a él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo abrazó con ternura, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico, perdiéndose en su esencia. Sintió como el tricolor involuntariamente se tensaba al no esperar esa muestra de afecto, pero a los pocos segundos, correspondió. Los brazos del joven duelista rodearon el cuerpo de Rebecca, abrazándola con fuerza. Esta sintió la suave respiración de él sobre su hombro y su cuello, estremeciéndola levemente. Del mismo modo, sintió como unas pequeñas gotas cálidas se depositaban sobre su hombro, acompañados de unos tímidos sollozos que se escucharon en toda la reducida habitación.

Luego de unos minutos, durante los cuales el corazón de Yugi liberó todo el dolor reprimido, ambos jóvenes se separaron con lentitud, volviendo a conectar sus miradas en una sola.

\- Lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí, con nosotros – repitió ella, sonriendo con una inocencia casi palpable.

Yugi retiró el resto de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y luego volvió a conectar su mirada con la de Rebecca. Correspondió a su sonrisa.

Aunque…

Sintió una sensación desconocida dentro de si mismo. Un calor agradable que involuntariamente coloreó tenuemente sus mejillas de un pálido color rosa. Un sonrojo involuntario que había aparecido debido a la presencia de Rebecca.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la chica al notar el silencio y la mirada penetrante del otro sobre su ser.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – se sobresaltó el tricolor – Ah… no… no… no pasa nada – habló con torpeza al responder.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse de forma involuntaria cuando ella apoyó sus manos sobre las de él, acariciándolas de forma suave. Nuevamente, aquella sensación se repitió dentro de él, aunque con mayor intensidad.

Esas sensaciones, aunque eran desconocidas para el tricolor, le eran muy agradables. Aquel cosquilleo en su estomago, una onda eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su corazón que latía desbocado.

“¿Qué me ocurre?” se cuestionó mentalmente, sintiéndose nervioso. Por otro lado, sus energías se estaban reduciendo paulatinamente debido a lo exhausto que se encontraba. Cubrió su boca con una mano y bostezó.

\- Creo que alguien necesita descansar – rió suavemente Rebecca, causando que los nervios de Yugi empeoraran.

Se levantaron del suelo, saliendo de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala comedor del remolque, encontraron a Honda, Jonouchi y Anzu durmiendo placidamente. Otogi y el profesor Hopkins no estaban. Seguramente estarían hablando afuera.

Rebecca guió a Yugi hasta el sofá, el cual se encontraba desocupado. Sobre el, solo había una almohada y una manta.

\- No te molesta dormir aquí ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia con algo de vergüenza.

\- Descuida, por mi está bien – le respondió Yugi con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió ella – Porque podría tratar de buscar otro espacio… o no sé… tal vez…

\- Rebecca – la calló él con disimulo, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica – Esta bien. No necesitas preocuparte más.

\- De acuerdo – musitó ella.

Él se posicionó frente a ella, mirándola con ternura y gentileza.

\- Gracias por todo – selló sus palabras acercándose más a la joven, para sostener sus hombros con delicadeza, y después, depositar con dulzura un beso en su frente.

Rebecca sintió la calidez de los labios de Yugi sobre su piel. Sus mejillas ardieron. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó cada segundo de ese momento como si fuera el último de su vida. Sintió como la mano de él la sostenía con delicadeza del mentón, causando que nuevamente se miraran a los ojos.

\- Rebecca – volvió a murmurar aquel nombre como si deseara confesar algo, pero luego guardó silencio.

\- Gracias por aparecer en mi vida – dijo la aludida con una sonrisa y el rostro levemente sonrojado. Acercó su mano a la cara del joven, acariciando su mejilla. Sus dedos recorrieron la suave piel de él, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales también acarició con sus dedos. Notó como aquellos luceros amatistas que la miraban, brillaban, ocultando una emoción y un sentimiento fuerte, y sus mejillas se teñían del color de una cereza. Yugi no sabía como reaccionar. Sentir aquellas caricias en su rostro había provocado que su corazón se disparar escandalosamente. Una nueva corriente eléctrica volvió a poseer su cuerpo. Pero estas sensaciones fueron reemplazadas por la preocupación, al notar como los ojos de Rebecca se cristalizaban adquiriendo una expresión de tristeza amenazada por el llanto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, no se apartó de ella y mantuvo la cercanía.

\- ¿Qué pasa… si estoy soñando? – musitó esta con la voz quebrada en respuesta. Él guardó silencio al no comprender su interrogante.

\- ¿Qué pasará si todo esto es un sueño? – repitió Rebecca con angustia - ¿Qué pasa si ahora mismo despierto y descubro que no estás? ¿Qué tal, si te fuiste para siempre? – su mano que aun acariciaba el rostro del joven temblaba por el miedo que sentía y las lágrimas nublaron sus orbes - ¿Qué haré si no vuelves nunca más? Yo… yo…

\- Rebecca – el tricolor interrumpió sus palabras asustadas mientras le acunaba el rostro con sus manos. Bajó la voz, como si le confiara un secreto – No tengas miedo. Créeme, no estás soñando. No es una ilusión. Yo estoy aquí, con todos ustedes.

Sintió las tibias lágrimas de ella caer sobre sus manos, mientras luchaba por reprimir sus sollozos. Pero era difícil. La chica era menor y más frágil.

\- Tranquila – murmuró Yugi con voz reconfortante.

A pesar de sus lágrimas, ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Alejó su mano de la mejilla de él, mientras este limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Rebecca. La delicadeza con que lo hacía era algo envidiable. Lentamente, la angustia de la menor se fue apagando. Yugi retiró sus manos del rostro de ella una vez que sus lágrimas acabaron.

\- Necesitas descansar – dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Lo sé – respondió Yugi con una sonrisa tímida.

Rebecca correspondió a su gesto y sin decir otra palabra, se retiró a su habitación, dejando solo al joven duelista en aquel espacio silencioso. Él tampoco dijo algo. Ya no era necesario.

Se recostó en el sofá y se cubrió con la manta. Su cabeza reposó sobre la almohada. Su mirada se quedó absorta en un punto fijo en el techo. Los párpados le pesaron sin incomodarlo y antes de entregarse al sueño y merecido reposo, el recuerdo de los ojos verde agua de Rebecca se cruzó por su mente sin su consentimiento. Sonrió con tristeza, prometiéndose a si mismo, e indirectamente a ella, que aquel momento entre ambos, donde palabras, lágrimas y emociones fueron derramados, sería un secreto para ellos. Su corazón se lo dictaba, a pesar de no entender completamente el por qué.

Finalmente rendido, se durmió con una sonrisa triste adornando sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, eso fue todo, mis lectores.  
> La verdad, es que había quedado muy insatisfecha cuando el capitulo 184 se terminaba, porque yo quería ver que pasaba cuando Yugi y los demás se vuelven a reencontrar con Otogi y Rebecca. Porque de un capitulo a otro, ya estaban como si nada  
> Así que esto sería, como me imaginé su reencuentro. Claro que con su toque de Replayshipping personal xD.  
> Y bueno, yo honestamente no puedo evitar pensar que después de todo lo que los protagonistas pasaron al enfrentar a Dartz, muchos quedaron marcados de por vida. De distinto modo, incluso los enemigos. Además, sentía que Yugi había quedado con mucha angustia dentro de su corazón. Porque estuvo atrapado en la oscuridad, solo, atemorizado. Y creo que al igual que los demás, hay mucho dolor que él nunca desahogó por no querer mostrar debilidad o porque debía mantenerse firme frente a tantas situaciones. Lo mismo le ocurrió al faraón, a Jonouchi, a Mai y a todos.  
> ¿Qué creen ustedes?  
> Nos leemos pronto mis amados lectores y seguidores!!


End file.
